


The Little Brother's Prank

by HalcyonAscot



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Futanari-On-Male, M/M, Multi, Penis Size, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonAscot/pseuds/HalcyonAscot
Summary: When Luca gets pulled aside by his "big" sister Sarisse for a "little favor," a whirlwind of old emotions hits him straight in the chest. Will he ever find out what it's like to be on top?Chapter 1 features Luca and Sarisse, and features futa-on-male, incest, size comparison, and femdom. Future chapters will feature Laranoa, Sylas, Eleonora, and Chelsea, along with similar erotic themes.This is my very first work on AO3 so feel free to let me know how I'm screwing things up posting stuff here.
Relationships: Luca/Chelsea (Dragalia Lost), Luca/Laxi (Dragalia Lost), Luca/Sarisse (Dragalia Lost), Luca/Sylas/Laranoa (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Luca yawned and stretched his sinewy arms, eyes shut as he briefly took in the mid-morning ambiance. The warm spring sun gently warmed his midriff and shoulders, and the light breeze from the south wound through his long cyan hair as it brought in the scents of wilderness from the Mistholt.

Sylvans grew up hunting, tracking, and foraging in the forest, and Luca was no exception. During his childhood, his senses and instincts were honed into keen instruments. The child of the wood could pick out each scent individually from the wind. He could smell the musk on the deer grazing in the Mistholt. The bellathorna blossoms Cleo kept in her garden, their pollen too sweet for their petals to have turned pink yet. The tangy smoke from the firepit along the patrol route inside the Halidom. Even the subtle perfumes his sister, Sarisse, wore, as she approached him and clasped his shoulder with her hand.

"There you are," she chimed with a sing-song falsetto in her voice. Luca had noticed Sarisse a little too late. While he was aware of her presence before she touched him, he hadn't expected her to come close enough to actually do it. The sudden sensations startled him from his nascent daydream, reminding him that he was, in fact, standing on top of the Halidom's walls, in the middle of patrol duty. She put her hands on her hips, and her face displayed a look of disappointment. "You really are a layabout, aren't you?"

Luca immediately rose to defend himself from the accusation, holding up a hand in protest between the two of them. "C'mon! It's still early in the morning!" He gestured all around himself, displaying an air of indignity perhaps a couple of shades overperformative. "Nothing's going to happen. Nobody's going to try to sneak in or cause a scene or anything at this hour."

Sarisse responded with a firm tap on Luca's nose. Her hair, eggshell white, gently tossed a bit as she moved, the motion making her long dress toss and tumble in the air. "Don't give me those excuses, I know better. Besides, I'm not even here to chastise your work ethic." A smile began to creep along her lips, giving her brother some pause. "I'm here to ask you for a favor."

A favor? Luca's eyebrow cocked in response. And what was with that smile? Where was this going? "What... what kind of favor?"

Sarisse responded with her smile growing into a playful smirk, into a grin, as she backed away, eyes still trained onto him. "Oh, I think you know. I'll show up at your quarters tonight, and you'll learn all about it... little brother." She let the last two words leave her lips as if they were an interjection all their own. Her heel spun her body around as she sauntered away, and a playful little hum escaped her lips. Even her hips seemed to sashay a bit more than she usually let them.

Little brother. Those two words made Luca freeze in place, making his mind start to spin. The statement on its surface was inaccurate; Luca was definitely the older of the two, not to mention that Luca, while not exactly scrawny or small, was definitely taller than Sarisse. Indeed, Luca and Luca alone knew what they meant, and that meaning made his thighs pinch together sympathetically.

Luca knew he wasn't the most... gifted between the legs. Euden and especially Ranzal definitely gave him a run for his money there. At the same time, he wasn't small or underdeveloped. Definitely average. Maybe even a little above average. Nothing to be embarrassed about in the slightest.

Of course, it didn't help that his little sister was swinging a significantly bigger bat.

The emotions he felt about it broke into him like a dam. How it wasn't fair that she was bigger, or that she used it as a pretext to boss him around... or that he secretly loved it. It had been a while, however, since she asked for a "favor" like this. He thought that maybe coming to the Halidom would give her more men and women to satisfy her sexual appetite, but perhaps she just wanted a familiar snack.

He just shook his head, trying in vain to make the thoughts go away. He marched along his patrol route, keeping to task, but not before adjusting himself to make his arousal a little less obvious.

* * *

Luca stretched his legs as he relaxed on his bed. Today had been a particularly exhausting day for him, in no doubt partially due to him trying to forget about the encounter he had with his sister that morning. It hadn't worked, of course. His mind was still spinning, thinking about their past trysts, the light teases Sarisse would give him, the way she made him worship her and how she'd reciprocate.

It was deeply humiliating, incredibly embarassing, and intensely erotic all at once. He was certain Cleo noticed his erection even as she praised the unusual domestic fervor he had given his daily chores. He was still stiff, the tip of his boyhood poking his pants and forming a little tent.

Sarisse barged into the room, closing the door behind her just as forcefully. She wore a smirk similar to the one from the morning, but this one was colored differently. Her grin seemed hungrier, now, closer to some kind of animal satisfaction. "Aww, little brother~" She cooed, hips swinging from side to side as she approached him. Her hands came up to drop the straps on her dress, letting it fall to the floor. "So glad you actually stayed put, like I asked. If only you'd be so obedient for the others... but maybe they're just not as gifted as me," she mused, pressing her fingers to her now-bare chest.

Sarisse's own cock stood tall, its attention rapt, a bead of precum forming at its tip. Significantly thicker and longer than Luca's, he could smell her arousal from the bed. It made his own, more meager member twitch underneath his pants.  
She noticed the movement with her own keen eyes, and her grin widened. "And you're so ready, yourself! But you forgot to undress yourself in your excitement, huh?" She gestured toward his trousers, then to the floor. "Take them off."

Luca paused before complying. He gave her an almost meek nod as she slid his pants off of his body, letting his length spring free. It, too, stood at full mast... but nowhere near as tall or as thick as his "little" sister's. He gasped in surprise as she leaned in to wrap her hand around it, thumb and forefinger gathering up the tiny bead of pre he had managed to deposit before her fingers gently stroked up and down.

Her petite hands made his length look bigger than when he stroked himself, but the trip from hilt to tip was still short. She gave him a few pumps before letting go, giving the underside a gentle smack, earning her a sharp inhale through clenched teeth and a bobbing pulse from the shaft. Sarisse hummed to herself before remarking. "Feels a little bigger than last time. Have you been eating all your veggies, little brother?"

He almost ignored the backhanded compliment. "It's-- it's not like it's small!" He riposted. He had an air of resentment to him, though it was clear that he was partially trying to convince himself. "It's normal-sized! You're the one who--"

Sarisse had, in the meantime, mounted herself atop Luca, legs straddling his upper chest. Her length bobbed in front of him, throbbing with need, its drooling tip inches away from his lips. She twisted her hips and gave his cheek a smack with her cock. "I'm the one who grew up big and strong, little brother."

She grinned as she pushed her length down with her fingers, angling it toward Luca's mouth. Her balls, big and plump, sat directly underneath her shaft, kept warm in their smooth and hairless sack, while underneath sat her pussy. He could feel the heat and dampness coming from her more feminine parts. The thought of plunging into that, like he had been allowed to one glorious time, made him shiver, and his almost-forgotten dick twitch and sputter another bead of precum.

Before he'd be allowed to experience anything like that, however, there was something he'd have to do. Giving into her demands, he sat up slightly, leaning his head in toward that shaft, and wrapped his lips around the head. His tongue came in to lap at her tip, tasing her salty-sweet nectar, his eyes looking up toward her as her hands came to hold onto the back of his head.

"That's it... very good..." She gently moaned in between gasps of air. Luca bobbed down farther, taking more of her length in his mouth, feeling her tip push against the roof of his mouth and down into his throat. He couldn't take much more in this position, but Sarisse didn't seem to mind. Her hips began rolling back and forth, sliding herself in between his lips, her hands gently scritching into his hair and at the base of his ears.

The stimulation made Luca shudder and jerk underneath his sister. His eyes rolled back, and he allowed his head to lean in, just a touch, against her hands, as her hips took over and she began to face-fuck him in earnest. Sarisse was rough, but not overly so; she knew exactly where Luca's limits were and knew not to push farther. Her ample bust bounced in the air as her body moved, cock sliding in and out of his mouth, savoring his soft, skilled tongue and plush lips against her length.

Eventually, she pulled out, a wet 'pop!' punctuating his blowjob, allowing her girldick to spring directly upwards. Luca's eyes snapped open in surprise. It looked so close to completion, so ready to reward him with her seed, but his sister had something else in mind.

She edged a bit closer, bringing her balls closer to his mouth. They looked so warm and fertile, heavy and round, the size of big walnuts. Significantly bigger than his own, closer to grapes in girth. What she wanted was obvious, and by now, the act of sucking her off had made him so horny he was more than happy to oblige.

He brought one of her balls into his mouth, lips wrapping around it, tongue tossing it around gently, before his jaw opened wide and took both in. His eyes shut tight as he worshipped her nuts, a groan escaping his throat.

Sarisse took notice of his heat. "Awww, getting close?" She couldn't help but let out a giggle as her hands left his head. She turned around to look at his length, bobbing up and down and twitching with its own arousal, precum sputtering from the tip. "You're getting off just from sucking your sister's dick. It's cute!" She gave Luca another scritch behind his ear before her hands reached for their cocks. "Here, I'll let you get the rest of the way..."

He watched as her fingers wrapped around her slick shaft, sliding up and down. They looked so elegant, the way she stroked herself, barely holding onto her length as she coaxed her orgasm closer. He could feel those same fingers on his own length, teasing him, touching him in just the way she knew how to make him climax.

He came right as she did, her thick shaft spurting several volleys of her thick, warm cum up into the air and directly onto Luca's face. He could feel himself come at the same time, but their two orgasms felt as if they were worlds apart. Luca didn't make as much spunk as Sarisse did, nor did he shoot it as high. Sarisse's cock looked majestic as it came, the seed visibly flowing up her shaft and out her tip as it throbbed in climax, as if it was the most correct thing to exist. It looked and felt all the ways Luca's didn't, and in that moment, he was truly reminded of why he was "little brother."

She squealed and writhed atop him as she came, eventually settling down as the orgasm spread through her body and petered out. Eventually, she caught her breath, giving Luca another playful smirk. "Very good job, little brother," she cooed, before pulling herself away from him.

She sauntered off the bed, looking directly into his eyes, as she licked up the mess Luca made in her hand. "Mmmn." She looked at the now-cleaned palm, almost as if she were appraising something, before commenting again. "It's a little thicker this time, too..."

He caught his own breath, still laying stunned on the bed. Everything happened so quickly. He didn't feel right, sitting up all of a sudden. It'd interrupt Sarisse.

"Maybe you're just a late bloomer?" She chirped as she gave his head a pat. She looked off into the air, as if judging what she was saying, before shaking her head and giggling. "Nah! You'll always be my little brother!"

Her words stung Luca even more. It was a pain he'd come to expect from her, and indeed one he enjoyed in his own perverse way. He felt his dick, aching a bit from having cum so recently, begin to twitch back to life from the combination of her words and laughter. He watched, stock still, as she slid her dress back on, and sauntered, hips swaying the way they did when she felt satisfied, as she extinguished the lantern and left the room. "Good night! Sleep tight!"

He laid there in the chilly night air, naked in his dark room, Sarisse's cum still splattered on his face, and shivered. His heart beat frantically, head swimming in hormones and emotions, dick twitching and demanding another go. Sarisse's "favors" usually ended up like this: she got to walk away feeling good, while he felt like his head spun.

Too exhausted to pull the covers over him or even clean himself up, he simply fell asleep in his bed, in the condition she left him.


	2. Chapter 2

Luca groaned as the warm sun cast through the window struck his face. Last night's activity made his groin ache a bit, and the dried seed left over clung to his face itchily. A hand idly came up to it, touching it, before he remembered what had happened.

Last night, Sarisse had asked him to do something she hadn't in years. Certainly not since they moved into the Halidom. What had gotten into her? He thought she had grown up past such silly things, had found someone else to give her the sexual attention she craved. Perhaps she hadn't. Perhaps he hadn't, either. His clarity resolved, he noticed part of his aching crotch felt that way due to the stiff dick between his legs, standing proudly in the air, precum drooling. As if it hadn't gotten thoroughly outclassed last night.

Last night... The thought of it only made his arousal stir. The way her cock filled his mouth, the way she tasted and smelled, her musk still lingering in the air even now. Those two well-sized balls, plump and fertile and desirable, everything his weren't.

He noticed he started stroking himself off as his mind replayed their tryst. He didn't bother to stop it. Laying in bed, feeling the gentle warmth of the morning sun upon him, he stroked his dick in his hand, while his mind wandered. His eyes closed, he pictured Sarisse's length directly before him, her petite fingers polishing herself to completion. It looked so big, almost regal in its shape and size, that he--

"Time to get up, sleepyhead! Ka-pow!"

A familiar voice filled his bedroom directly after the door slammed open, punctuated with a soft pillow colliding with his face. Laranoa's assault came right as he reached climax, his hips jerking up into the air as his meager member fired a volley of his seed, arcing and splattering on his chest and the plush square that now lay atop his face.

Luca couldn't bring himself to react. Partially out of shock, and partially out of sheer embarrassment. The next village chief of Woodhaven had interrupted him, at just about the worst possible time. The rush of libido coursed through his veins, orgasming whether or not his childhood friend stood before him.

"Aw, did I interrupt your private time?" Laranoa stepped forward, frowning a bit, a blush across her mocha-toned face. Luca peeked out from underneath her pillow. She seemed genuinely concerned that she had violated his privacy.

It evaporated a moment later, as a carefree smile replaced the worried pout on her lips, and she raised her hands in a shrug. "Well, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she rattled off, tugging at Luca's hand to pull him up to his feet.

Luca's mind still spun from the confusing last few seconds. "Wh-- what? Why are you--?" An intense blush crossed his face as he realized that he was, in fact, still exposed. He reached down to pull his pants back up, even as the remaining cum from his climax dribbled out and stained a little spot between his legs. He stammered out an apology, before he was interrupted by another intruder.

Sylas came into the room with his hands on his hips. "I'd expect a little more restraint, even from you," he said, nose upturned before his expression soured. "Ugh! Your room reeks, Luca!" The herbalist shuddered as his hand came up to his nose, wafting away the scent of sex that had filled the room. His long brown hair tossled about, and the dress he wore ruffled in place. "What were you up to?"

Luca was about to answer something about some failed smoke bomb prank, but Laranoa had beaten him to the punch with something far more humiliating. "Oh, you didn't know?" she chirped before she turned to face him. Luca couldn't help but notice the way the cloth she wore over her shorts flapped about when she moved. How they obscured what she had between her legs. _What's gotten into me?_ , Luca thought. _I'm like a teenager again!_

"Sarisse and Luca had some fun time last night," she almost giggled as she explained. "It's been a while for the two of 'em, but she told me she really needed it... and I guess he did, too!" She gestured toward Luca, hand specifically pointing toward his crotch.

At this point, he'd woken up enough to put up some kind of resistance. "Oh, so Sarisse told you two?! Who else did she tell?!" He felt a little indignant, having something like last night's events being gossip for his friends. Granted, they were familiar with the relationship he had with her... but still. "Is everyone in the Halidom gonna know now?!"

Laranoa started to respond, but Sylas cut her off. "Nobody's going to talk about it, I promise. We're not gossips, we're grown-ups," he said, his eyes looking between Laranoa and Luca, before focusing on the cyan-haired Sylvan. "Well, most of us are."

The swarthier of the two added her two rupees. "Speaking of grown-ups... Sarisse got me thinking about the games we'd play when we were young." She began to smirk and her hips wiggled a bit. "If Luca and Sarisse get to have fun on their own, why not the three of us together? Seems fair to me."

Luca blushed profoundly. Laranoa was referring to a very specific kind of game. Well, not so much a "game." A game would imply some kind of fairness or competition, some way for either party to win or lose. In this kind of game, among the three of them, Laranoa won every time... and the losers were always Luca and Sylas, and it always ended up looking a lot like last night with his sister. The thought of it filled him with shame... and excitement. The dull ache between his legs flared.

Sylas seemed much colder toward the idea, though Luca could tell his cheeks flushed a bit, and his legs shifted a bit underneath his dress. "I'd rather not indulge in bawdy teenage rituals, Laranoa," he stated, arms crossed over his chest.

Laranoa put her hands together to beg him. "Pleeeease? It'll be fun! I know you'll enjoy it," she grinned, eyes glittering with an energy Luca could almost call conspiratorial, as she let her body bounce gently in place. Her breasts heaved in the air, fabric covering her shorts lifting up, momentarily exposing a curious bulge between her legs.

The herbalist relented. "Ugh... fine," he huffed, letting his arms drop from his chest. "But only because you asked politely. And just this once! We'll do it tonight... after Luca gets a chance to clean up himself and his room. I cannot suffer this stench any longer!"

Sylas left in a huff, clearly overwhelmed by the musk left over. If it affected Laranoa, however, she didn't show it. She simply flashed him a grin and a wink. "And I assume you're up to it too, riiiight?" She asked as she leaned forward, flashing him some cleavage. Something she learned would get Luca to do anything she wanted. Well, mostly anything.

"I... don't think I have much choice in the matter," Luca concluded. Laranoa was absolutely a commanding personality, in multiple ways. She'd respect his decision either way, of course... but something inside Luca wanted him to have some fun with her and Sylas. Like old times.

"That's 'cause you don't!" She giggled and grinned before standing up straight again, giving her bust another bounce. "But thanks for agreeing anyway. We're gonna have so much fun tonight!"

* * *

It didn't exactly bother Luca that he got somewhat strongarmed into another casual bout of sex. It didn't bother him that it would involve him being the bottom, either. He even didn't mind having to clean his room, an activity that took the better part of the day due to its dishevelment.

But did she have to insist on the whole game part of it?

"Okay, boys," she smirked as she shimmied off the fabric wrapped around her shorts. Her girlcock was clearly present, a big obvious bulge capturing the eye. Almost as if she was bragging about winning before the contest had started. "You know the rules. On the count of three, we'll expose ourselves, and whoever's got the biggest pecker wins!"

The outcome was obvious by now, of course. Luca and Sylas were about the same size. Or was Sylas smaller? Luca couldn't really remember. As they played this "game" growing up, the two of them would end up exchanging second and third place as they matured, while Laranoa grew longer and thicker with every month, stealing first place every time.

Needless to say, with the way she was obviously hung, she was gonna be in first. The only question was who would be in second place. Not that it mattered much; Laranoa usually decided that, since they weren't in first place, they both "lost." Luca swallowed, feeling himself stiffen underneath his pants, a little part of him excited to lose again.

"Drumroll, please... 3, 2, 1, and... ta-da!!"

The three of them exposed themselves at the same time, each of their hard lengths pointing toward the center. Laranoa's cock stood proud, a fat bead of precum pouring from her tip down her shaft, toward her heavy balls. She looked even bigger than Sarisse, a fact that gave Luca a cocktail of wild emotions.

Luca's own manhood paled in comparison. Smaller and thinner significantly, though no less hard than the village heir. But his own dick didn't interest him. What interested him was Sylas's.

And Sylas's was hung.

Luca wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow, underneath his dress, he managed to hide away this monster. Fat, thick, and long, easily grabbable, with his own pair of oversized balls hanging below. It looked... about the same size as Laranoa's, actually. His stunned face looked back up toward the man, now wearing a smug grin.

Laranoa was eating it up. "What a finish! Boop!" She playfully pressed the tip of her cock up against's Sylas's, their precum mixing together as their dicks kissed. "Looks like we're about matched... wouldn't you say, Sylas?"

The herbalist smirked as he looked to her, then to Luca. "Oh, yes... I believe this mean we've tied for first."

He stammered in disbelief. How did this happen? How'd he get so... big? A spurt of his own precum shot from his meager-looking length as the other two parties cradled their fucksticks in their hands. "H-h-.. How the...?"

"How'd I get so big? Simple, Luca..." He leaned in a bit closer, effeminate face curled into a playfully cruel smile. "I grew up."

Laranoa put her hands on both Luca's and Sylas's shoulders. "Now, now, boys... let's not get too upset." Her hips wiggled in place, smile widening. Almost as if she knew. "But we definitely did tie for first, which means that, well..." She looked at Luca with a little pout. "Sorry, Luca, but you lost! Looks like we get to take you!"

Of course, that was the condition. Whoever lost had to pleasure whoever won until they came. Most of the time, that meant Luca and Sylas sucked off Laranoa together. This time, however...

Laranoa gave Luca a push, making the Sylvan stumble in his stupor. His legs collided with the bed, forcing his body to fall over and lay prone. "Now, since we're generous winners, we'll offer you a choice," she proclaimed, her and the herbalist standing in front of him, presenting their cocks. "Which one of us do you want where?"

Luca stared at his selection. Both of those cocks looked so big and juicy, thick and filling, begging to be sucked and worshipped. He wanted to take both, somehow, but of course he couldn't. Nobody could fit these two big sausages in their mouth!

Well, Ranzal, maybe. Then again Ranzal didn't seem to be the kind of guy who would end up in a situation like this.

Of course, the one he wouldn't take in his mouth was going to end up in his bottom. His rear entrance twitched and squeezed sympathetically; He had taken Sarisse before, and Laranoa once, but doing so was weird... and kinda painful. He wasn't sure how it'd feel along with a dick in his mouth.

He ended up picking Sylas to suck. Wordlessly, he got on his elbows and knees, bringing himself up to proplerly worship him as he stood in front of him. His tongue lapped against the precum he drooled, nose taking in the peculiar musk surrounding his manhood. His scent was unfamiliar to him, but pleasant all the same. Perhaps the bath oils he used when grooming himself? Sylas was every bit a well-kept man. Gorgeous, even, almost ladylike in his preference for effeminate beauty.

His lips wrapped around his shaft as he bobbed down, taking a few inches in, eyes looking up toward his own. Sylas shivered in deep delight. He moaned, almost girlishly, as his hips instinctively thrusted forward. "Mnnn~! Sarisse said you gave a good suck, but this?"

Luca was about to object to his sister bragging about his fellatio skills when his entire existence was thrown off course by Laranoa shoving her cock inside his ass. "Ka-pow!"

Luca's eyes rolled back, moaning deeply against Sylas's shaft, as her cock effortlessly glided in, stretching every inch of his insides and smashing her head against that sensitive spot inside of him. Sarisse called it his "boy button," and when they were young once explained to him that it was something dickgirls would use on boys to get them to behave. Of course, the healers called it a "prostate," something infinitely more boring and somehow nonsensical: how could it be so mundane when it felt this good?

The other two Sylvans had their way with his body. Sylas gripped his head roughly, slamming his fat shaft down his throat, while Laranoa grabbed his hips and smacked her own against his pert little ass. Underneath, his own cock twitched and sputtered, precum drooling and spitting out from it while he got double-teamed. His mind went blank, unable to do much but arch his back, try and use his tongue on Sylas, and focus on breathing.

His body shuddered, helpless between the two, when he climaxed, his seed pouring from him like an open spigot. The other two weren't anywhere near close to orgasming, given the way they kept pounding at him. Luca was already moaning deeply, and with the cock in his mouth he couldn't do much to verbalize, so his cumming went unnoticed between Laranoa and Sylas, between their own grunts and moans and gasps of delight they plundered from Luca's body.

"I'm gonna... I'm..." Laranoa was the second to reach climax, firing off her thick, hot seed directly inside of Luca's bottom. She squealed in utter bliss, hips slamming against his ass a final time, shoving her entire length inside of him before pumping him full. He could feel her cum filling his ass up, the seed flowing, more and more of it pouring.

Sylas came not too soon after Laranoa, letting out a wordless, meandering noise of pleasure as his own batter poured from his cock. He rammed himself down, cocktip pointing toward his stomach, firing volley after volley of his seed straight from his handful-sized ballsack. The sensation of both of them filling him up with their cum, knowing they'd both just fired off more semen inside of him than he'd ejaculate on his own in a week, brought him to a second orgasm, another shot of his own fluid dribbling from his dick.

The two of them let themselves rest inside Luca for a moment before pulling out simultaneously. The sensation of them leaving felt almost as preversely good as when they took him. Now that he could breathe, he gasped for air, immediately before all the stuff Sylas left in his windpipe forced him to cough. Unable to speak, he desperately cleared his throat while his stretched ass tried in vain to squeeze itself shut. He felt used and taken, unable to speak or defend himself, even as the herbalist flipped his body over and scooped up Luca's seed with a finger.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself, too, Luca," he smirked, before popping the fingerful of cum between his lips. He closed his eyes and let out a noise of satisfaction. "Mmn! It's no good when it's been sitting around, but it's delicious when it's straight from your little tap," he remarked. "Hope I was just as delicious."

Laranoa couldn't help but chuckle as she cleaned her girlcock off. "I don't think he got a chance to! You really stuck every inch inside him. And he took it!" She leaned forward to scritch behind his ears. "I'm super proud of you, Luca!"  
Luca bristled a bit at Laranoa's cloying comments, but found himself unable to speak. He was still catching his breath, his lower body aching from the spitroasting he received. All he managed to let out was a whimper, his dick twitching in the air, sputtering the last of his cum. Laranoa continued to pet his head. "You took both of us like a champ. Guess all that practice with Sarisse really helped, huh?"

He looked over at Sylas, who seemed much more composed than he was. His hand was on his still-stiff cock, hand gliding over its slick length. He couldn't help but notice how much more distance his hand traveled as he idly stroked himself than his own did that morning. "I'm not sure, Laranoa... I'm ready for another go? What about you?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

Laranoa's cock perked right up at the notion, though she offered a glance at the exhausted-looking Sylvan on the bed. "Well... I certainly am, but I'm not sure about Luca here. How about it, buddy?"

Luca responded by reaching up toward Sylas, brushing away the herbalist's hand on his cock and replacing it with his own. He scooted off of the bed, bringing himself to a kneeling position before him, reverently holding the brown-haired prettyboy's package with both hands. He stroked his length with his left hand, while his right hand carefully cradled that sack, feeling the weight of his nuts, easily filling his palm.

Luca was in awe. Sucking on it was one thing, and taking it in his ass was another, but actually getting to feel it in his hands was truly spectacular. So close to it, he smelled his scent once again. His own length, so meager in comparison, twitched in need, so stiff and aroused, so utterly beaten by the supremacy of the two cocks before him.

Laranoa came to join him, and now Luca stroked both cocks at once. His breathing accelerated as he looked up toward the pair. Sylas and Laranoa both shivered and shuddered at the masterful touch of Luca's hands against their lengths, as he brought them to another climax.

He felt their hot spunk splatter his face, their heady scent filling his head, hot salty-sweet loads sliding down to his lips where he could taste them both. He heard their screams of esctacy, how he brought both of them to a second climax so quickly. Part of him loved how he could do that, how he could serve them so well... but another part of him wished he could feel that same way, could feel the unique pleasure of stuffing a huge cock down someone's throat and blowing that enormous load into their stomach.

The rest of the night was a blur. They came again and again, until Luca exhausted their supply of cum, and eventually left him alone in his room again. Worn and wearied from what felt like hours of sucking and fucking them both, Luca fell asleep in his room once again, half-dressed and coated in cum.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm, bright sunlight struck Luca's face again, lulling him from his sleep and into a rather painful body. 

"Hnng..." The Sylvan grunted as his legs squirmed in bed. If his last waking was uncomfortable, this was annoying; his torso and especially his loins ached from exertion, and his bottom especially throbbed in deep pain. His body, half-nude, was caked in splotches of dried cum, itchy and distracting. The stench of last night's activities caught up to him, and finally forced his body out of his bed. 

Getting on his legs, standing upright, and walking around felt like more than a chore than usual, even considering his normal morning sleepyheadedness. Still, he was just glad that nobody barged into his room and demanded anything of him. He was safe from getting accosted. For today, at least. 

The pain, literally in his butt, forced him to modify his gait. Luca's footfalls were just a little strange, almost as if he were limping, as he made his way to his armoire, where he removed last night's soiled clothes and exchanged them for fresh, clean ones. He'd still need to bathe, but ambling through the Halidom in a cumstained top and similarly soiled trousers would've been beyond the pail. 

Luca almost left his room when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. There, on his workshop, a table where he kept his collection of herbs, plant clippings, and various other alchemical reagents. The place where he brewed the active ingredients and assembled the shells of his smoke bombs now had a new addition; a scrap of parchment with writing on it. 

How curious... Luca didn't remember leaving any recipes or notes out. Unlike the rest of his room, Luca kept his workshop clean and tidy, out of necessity: a messy alchemical lab could result in disaster. Ask Sinoa. Or anyone who bunks within 50 feet from her. 

He stepped up to his workshop and picked up the parchment, scanning the writing. No directions, no title, nothing describing what he was looking at. Just a list of ingredients: certain special herbs, dragontree sap, dew from potiongrass... 

Luca wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. He was aware of the individual effects of each ingredient. Mixed together, they would make something akin to a salve. But what did it do exactly? 

Wasn't this Sylas's penmanship? 

* * * 

Luccy couldn't know it, but he had a friend following him today! 

Not just any friend, but the one and only Chelsea! Luccy's one true love, the woman of his dreams, the special lady who would do anything for him! And she knew in her heart that he felt the exact same way, and that feeling was what sent her over the moon every night. 

Chelsea kept her distance today, since Luccy was going to be very busy. See, her beloved was gathering ingredients for something. Something quite important! He barely told anyone else what he was up to after his morning bath (her favorite time of day!), instead hurrying out to the Mistholt to gather what he needed. Luccy didn't need distractions such as herself, so she was more than content to admire him from a distance. 

Admire, indeed. Her eyes kept glued to his body as he strode through the forest, so determined. Watching him move like that, so graceful and confident, was so damn sexy! She couldn't help pitching a tent in her shorts. Tee hee! 

But she couldn't tend to herself juuuuust yet. She'd need to wait until Luccy stopped. Chelsea bit her lip, feeling her shorts tighten as she kept her eyes glued to him. Something about this particular form of voyeuristic love was even hotter than the daily bath scenes she indulged in. Was it that she was this much closer to being seen by him? Her peepholes guaranteed her anonymity, but being only two dozen feet away in the forest, obscured by mere tree trunks and underbrush, made everything that much more intimate, that much riskier. 

He finally stopped at a clearing. Luccy knelt down among herbs, carefully cultivated yet left to grow in the wilderness. These particular ferns lost their potency when kept in a garden, so Sylvans harvested them in the forests, but kept them neat and orderly. His basket next to him, he began carefully clipping and putting away the leaves from the plants. 

Letting out a gentle exhale of relief, she pulled her shorts down and let her girlcock spring free. At full mast, a rivulet of her precum, sweet like honey, poured from the tip down to her hefty balls. She shivered as her hot, throbbing dick touched the cool air, the length twitching from the stimulation. More of her pre spurt out, catching it deftly with a hand and using the slick fluid to lube herself up. 

Chelsea was big enough to use both hands to jerk off, and was blessed with a pair of heavy, big balls that produced plenty of pre, allowing her to get both hands nice and slick. She stroked herself to Luccy, the second time that day, one hand rubbing her head while the other slid up and down her shaft. 

She shivered, biting down on her lip harder to keep herself from moaning in delight, as her loverboy picked the leaves off the ferns. She thought back to last night, and Luccy's "private time" with his childhood friends. She remembered just how well-endowed Laranoa and Sylas were... and looked down at her own girlcock in her hands with smug self-satisfaction. For all their bragging, Chelsea was even bigger. Not by a whole lot, but definitely noticeable. 

Not that she thought Luccy was small or somehow lesser. Luccy was her perfect, special boy, and how dare Sarisse and Sylas bully him for not measuring up! Laranoa was more playful, but still had that air of superiority about her. Chelsea had half a mind to barge in herself that night and set things straight... but she knew Luccy wouldn't appreciate that. 

Oh, Luccy... she thought to herself, her breath quickening as the hand on her shaft stroked herself faster. So kind and generous... why do you put up with it?! It's not your fault your gorgeous, adorable little dick isn't as visually impressive as some others! 

Her thoughts turned inward as she kept going, both hands on her oversized length now as she approached completion. Maybe he's training himself... taking bigger and bigger dicks because he knows how hung I am! It made perfect sense. Luccy loved her, but Chelsea's cock could be a little intimidating. How thoughtful! He's so perfect... My Luccy... My-- Aahhnnn~!! 

* * * 

Luca's head perked up as a peculiar scent crossed his nose. 

He managed to gather the gloamfern he needed for the poultice. Tucking the last of the fronds into his basket, he straightened his back and stood up, taking another whiff of the air to figure out what exactly he was smelling. It was... familiar, somehow. Somewhat pungent, though not unpleasant. In fact, merely inhaling it made his loins tingle a bit, the ache between his legs from last night still lightly present. 

It was cum. Chelsea's cum. 

It wasn't the first time he spotted her like this. Chelsea had a... habit of doing this. He had confronted her several times, but they usually ended in the same way: Luca on his knees cleaning up the mess she made all over herself, or even coaxing out another mess entirely. He could even smell the distinct scent of her seed while bathing. It was frustrating, but at this point Luca had gotten used to it. 

"Chelsea, I know you're out there," he sighed, looking straight toward the collection of bushes she was hiding behind. She wasn't visible, but he could smell her cum, her sweat, the perfume she wore, making her position all the more obvious. Was she trying to get caught? 

Luca's girlfriend sheepishly stuck her head up from her hiding spot, before she clambered forth, hands still on her erect cock. Luca couldn't help but bite his lip, looking at it, the glob of the last of her semen still oozing out of her tip. He felt his own length stiffen underneath his pants. 

"Uhm..." Chelsea looked a little embarrassed. But only a little. After all, this exact scenario played out more than a few times. "G-Guess you caught me... eheehee." Her own eyes wandered up and down Luca's body, and her shaft throbbed. She looked into his eyes, deep blush across her face. "Can you help me with something, Luccy?" 

Luca put down his basket and rolled his eyes. "Ugh... Well, I guess I'm gonna have to...", he said, almost dejectedly, before getting down on his knees before her. Truth be told, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Chelsea was certainly a willing sexual partner, and she never said anything mean or degrading to him while they fucked. He couldn't say the same about Sarisse or Laranoa. Chelsea appreciated him for who he was, and that felt nice. 

Also, he had to admit, he was getting pretty fond of how a dick felt in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others. The last third of it got deleted because I forgot to save it. I am extremely upset about this but I don't have the motivation to fix it, and I'm way too late on an entry in this series, so I decided to post what I do have. I feel really shitty about this and I'm sorry to disappoint the three people who read this ongoing story but I'd rather just move forward.


End file.
